Never forget me
by Outlawqueenlover
Summary: The queen and king (Robin and Regina) stand before a new threat that will take them to a town without magic, but with no memories of each other. Follow the story of love and angst, pregnency and loneliness. this is outlawqueen and as all my stories will have a happy ending.
1. Lonely

**Hey everyone! This is a sequel to Side by side, but you will be able to understand it even if you havn't read it :D**

**To those of you WHO hasn't read side by side or simply can't remember here is a short recap:**

**So Regina and Robin is together, Regina ran away after her mother killed Daniel.**  
><strong>Regina and Robin go through a lot off stuff like her getting her magic, but most of all Rumpel and her mother try to destroy them.<strong>  
><strong>Leopold dies and Snow runs away to find Regina, they become a Family and together they catch Cora and Locks her up.<strong>

**Regina and Robin become queen and king and that is basically where we are at now.**

Enjoy and please let me know what ya think

* * *

><p>Regina sighed looking out over the kingdom, she felt like she had been spending a lot of time doing just that and She was always in deep thoughts when she did that and this time was no exception. She had so many things on her mind, Robin, Snow, Cora, Rumpel, the curse, so much that sometimes when she looked out on her kingdom she wished she could be a part of it. She felt like she wasn't and in honesty it was true. She never got to do anything, after she had become queen the only things she had been doing was going to meetings, taking care of people, hearing people's complains, going to boring balls, making hard decisions, writing letters and making allies. She never had time to enjoy the good things in life like being married to man she loved, how brightly the sun shined in the morning, horse riding, taking long walk enjoying nature or even talking to her friends. She hated this castle, hated how it was so big that even after living here for 5 years there were still parts of the castle she hadn't seen yet. She hated how the dinner table was so big you had to yell in order to hear each other and she hated how her voice always echoed in all the rooms because they were so big. She missed the simple things in life, the great adventures and the undying love from everyone around her. Now she couldn't even meet people without them bowing for her or looking down afraid to meet her eyes because she was royal.<p>

"Your majesty?" She sighed turning around to find a servant bowing at her. "Lunch is ready in the eating launch," Regina made a nod with her head and watched the servant leave the balcony. When was the last time she had cooked her own meal? When was the last time she had done anything herself? She even had people picking out what to wear.

"You know what," Regina said as the servant stopped. "I'm not really hungry, I'll be skipping lunch," She said.

"Do you want me to save something for you, your majesty?" The servant asked never looking her in the eye. "If you should get hungry later," He added.

"No, thank you." She sighed. "That will be all," She said with a smile before returning her attention to the view, in all honesty she was hungry. She hadn't been feeling well this morning so she hadn't eaten much breakfast, but she didn't feel like going right now.

Regina decided to take a walk in her gardens, normally the guards wouldn't let her do so alone, but it was moment like that she was glad she had magic so she could skip past them. She had always thought being queen would have been easy, but she had been so wrong. There were so many things she wasn't allowed to do as queen so many rules and ethics she had to follow. She always had to be dressed at her best, always had to speak in a certain way, she had be politic all the time and she could never ever leave the castle without guards. She couldn't act as a peasant and she couldn't do anything her self. She was being treated like a precious and valuable diamond, carefully and always watched.

"I wish you were here right now," Regina said as she laid some flowers on Daniels grave. She had had him buried here when they had gotten rid of her mother. She had even had a memorial for him, in all honesty there was a part of her that felt so guilty and wanted to do anything to maybe get some solace, but she knew how difficult that would be. But nevertheless she enjoyed sneaking by the guards every now and then going to his grave.

"Do you remember my first lesson? I was so spoiled and I hated that my mother was making me do it. I thought I could do anything by myself and I even tried. Jumped on the horse without a saddle or any kind of experience. I had just turned 17 and you were no older than 18." She let out a small laugh the memory warming her heart. "I remember that the horse jumped up in surprise and threw me off, but to my luck you catched me before i could fall and break a leg, and that was when I fell in love with you. At first you were just a good friend, that could really piss me off, but was the only light of the day." She said and sighed. "You always told me to be true to who I was, never to let my mother or anyone change me. To be free," She said taking a deep breath, putting her hand on his stone. "I'm sorry," She closed her eyes for a moment. "Sorry that I am not honoring you the way I should," she said and heard footsteps behind her.

"Regina?" She stood up when she heard Robin's voice behind her. "Are you alright? The servant told me you weren't hungry? And I haven't heard from you all day," He said as she turned around giving him a small smile.

"I'm fine, I'm just feeling a little down today," She said as he snaked an arm around her waist.

"Well that is actually why i came," He said and took her hand leading them both away from the grave and into the stables.

"Robin what are you doing?" She asked confused when he made two horses ready. They weren't allowed to leave the castle without guards.

"I am going to ride into town to see some old friends and I am bringing my beautiful wife, because she needs some time away from the castle," He said firmly and walked the horses out of the stable.

"But we are not allowed to leave the castle without guards Robin," She said still confused.

"I don't care about rules, never have never will." He said and walked over to her. "Besides we are the king and the queen so no one can throw us in jail for leaving," he added with a mischievous smile. "And my queen is sad and I will not stand for that, so I _will_ take you on an adventure if that is what will make you smile again," He said and she couldn't help it but to smile at that. "Now come on milady," He said while helping her up on the horse before getting on his own.

"Now my queen I have a bet to make," He said with smirk.

"What do you mean?" She asked confused as they rode into the woods. She couldn't help it but to feel a little better already. It was so long since she had heard the sound of birds and smelled the smell of wood and rain. It was a homely smell and she loved it because it reminded her of Robin.

"That if I get to the town first you owe me kiss by the fountain," He said already riding a little faster.

"You want to make a horse race?" She asked in disbelief and laughed when he nodded. "Fine but when I beat your ass, you will do everything I ask you to for a whole day," She dared, and felt the pang of happiness return when Robin smiled at her.

"Well it is a good thing you won't then," He said and started galloping through the woods without warning.

"You cheater!" Regina yelled quickly following him with a laugh. This was exactly what she had missed the past years. Spending time with him alone, feeling young again. Feeling free and laughing. She hadn't had many reasons to laugh lately and it had made her sad and even if Robin had always been a good husband and tried to cheer her up, he had never known how. He had felt her change of mood more than anyone. Missed her more than anyone, but after watching her every night and every morning out on their balcony the past year he had finally realized what was wrong.

* * *

><p>"I won," Robin said with a laugh jumping of his horse to help Regina down. "You owe me a kiss your majesty," He teased helping her down.<p>

"You cheated," She said with a laugh. "I owe you nothing, cheaters don't get rewarded, you should know, they get punished." She said and turned around only to be scooped up in his arms slightly taken aback.

"Robin! Set me down," She demanded, but couldn't help it but to laugh when he carried her all the way to the fountain. "What are you doing, are you crazy?" She asked.

"I am taking my well deserved win," He said before putting his lips on hers enjoying the kiss like always.

"You are and will always be a thief," she said. "And thieves should get punished," She added.

"Stealing kisses from your wife hardly counts as a crime," he pointed out before both of them laughed. "Now come on," He said taking her hand leading them towards a shop Regina knew full well. This was where an old friend of both of them once had a shop. A dressmaker that helped them get together in the first place. Unfortunately he had passed away a year ago closing the store in the process.

"What are we doing here?" Regina asked feeling the heartbreak that always came with the thought of the people she had lost. "Robin I'm really don't feel like adding more sadness to this day," She said, but Robin just took her hand and let her inside.

When they got inside the room was filled with paintings of Robin and herself, with disbelief she gasped and walked over to one of them. It was paintings that showed different moments from their life, marriage, their first meeting, their first kiss everything that meant so much to her, _them_.

"I… I don't understand, how? No one was there for half of these moments?" She asked confused walking over to one where Regina was in the woods and Robin right in front of her. It was when they had first meet, she had just lost Daniel. And even if it is one of her most painful memories it was on of the best moments in her life.

"I painted them from the memory, or I had someone help, but I did most of the work." He said and Regina looked around again, every detail was like having a flashback and there were details that she had forgotten long ago, but could remember now they were in front of her like what she was wearing or the surroundings.

"How did you remember all of that? Did you write it down?" She asked still staring at the paintings in disbelief.

"Actually I've been painting only days and moments after they happened. I have been keeping it secret for the past years, waiting for the perfect time to give them to you. I would have given them to you for your birthday, but seeing how sad you were earlier I knew it was time," He said and smiled, Regina returned the gesture giving him a small smile. Robin had always been so good to her, been the perfect husband and whenever she was on edge of breaking down he'd always pick her up, and even thought it was more than less she was feeling Down over the past years, he had been there each time, she had been equally amazed every single time he had done something for her.

"I can't believe you have done all of this for me… Didn't you want to burn them when I left you the first time after I got my magic?" She asked, but he just shook his head walking over to her to put his arms around her.

"We have been through so much, but no. I have always loved you, even when I have been so mad at you and sworn to myself that I'd never forgive you. I have still loved you and I always will," He said. She nodded closing her eyes.

"I'm sorry I have been so distant and sad lately, it's just that I'm tired of this life. I miss the times where it was just you and me, no expectations, no big balls, no big eating tables, no big rooms. Just you and me." Robin nodded knowingly at her words.

"So do I, but Regina it won't be long before Snow White is old enough to become queen and we can retire and live our lives." He tried. She nodded and took a deep breath.

"Good cause I don't want our child to grow up like this," She said and felt the nerves creep up on her. She had not yet told him and she had known for a month. She wasn't afraid he'd be angry or sad that she was with child, but she was still nervous and she had tried to find the perfect moment, but realizing that every moment with him was as good as it could get.

"No that would be an unfortunate if there mother doesn't even like it," He said not catching on to what she was saying. At least not at first. "Wait… Our child?" He said looking down at her now, his eyes wide.

"I'm with child," She said and smiled when he let out a gasp followed by a wide grin. "You are going to be a father," She said.

"I'm going to be a father," He said quietly to himself before lifting her up spinning them both around. "I'm going to be a father" He said a little louder, setting her down before taking her hand and nearly running out of the shop and back to the fountain. "I'm going to be a father!" He yelled and caught everyone's attention. "This beautiful woman that I love so much is caring my child!" He yelled. Regina couldn't help it but to blush when everyone looked at them. She hated attention like this, but this felt so good. Robin was clearly over the moon by the news and she wished she had told him a little earlier, because his reaction was making her feel so happy.

"We are going to have a child," He said turning his attention to her again while cupping her cheeks. "Thank you Regina," He said deeply.

"Don't thank me, you were part of the job too," She teased, but he shook his head.

"No thank you for being the woman of my dreams and for always making me so happy." He said before he leaned down and kissed her, his hands moving to her stomach.

"And thank you for being the best gift I am ever going to receive, I promise I will love you as much as I love your mother," He said talking to her stomach before kneeling down giving it a kiss that made Regina laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank for reading plase leave a review letting me know if i should continue this or not :D <strong>


	2. The baby name

**Thank you Guys for the love! Here is chapter two, please leave a reveiw letting me know what ya think :D**

* * *

><p>The news of Regina's pregnancy spread faster than the plague and within only days, everyone in the kingdom was aware. Robin didn't think much of it, he was just basking in happiness that he was going to be a father, while Regina on the other hand never had been one for sharing things like this. She had always learned that if the best things in life get out there, they disappear. And she was truly happy with this, of course she was. She was having a child with the man she loved, their first child, and she should be over the moon. She <em>wanted<em> to be over the moon, but something deep inside her, she had a feeling, one she couldn't explain. The one that had kept her from telling Robin. She hated the feeling and had tried to shake it off, but this feeling that something would go terribly kept staying inside her, no matter how hard she tried to make it disappear.

"Regina? Can I come in?" She heard Snow White's voice on the other side.

"Of course," Regina said looking in the mirror as Snow walked into the room. She was brushing her hair putting her makeup on.

"I just wanted to talk to you, I've been talking to Robin and Charming," She said before she walked over to stand beside Regina.

"Okay?" Regina said not sure what this conversation was about. "Is there something you want to tell me?" Regina asked and looked at Snow. Snow nodded and smiled.

"I'm getting married," She blurted out. Regina's eyes widened with happiness for her step daughter. They had always had a very deep relationship, ever since the king died and Snow came to Regina she had seen her as a daughter and very dear friend. And even though the age difference wasn't much, and felt much smaller now that she was grown, they would always share this special bond.

"I'm so happy for you and james," Regina exclaimed before pulling her into a tight embrace. James or prince charming as Snow called him had always been so good for Snow , and even though he was nothing but a shepherd who was thrown into lifes hard moments in early age, Regina knew Snow loved him, and that he was going to be a good king. Hell Robin had been nothing but a thief before he became king, and even though he had always been the most kind hearted man Regina had ever meet it was still a big step.

"Thank you, I just wanted to tell you, we are going to announce it at the ball tonight. I'm hoping you are okay with it since the ball is for your birthday ball," Snow said knowing full well that Regina would love nothing more than to lose some of the attention.

"It would be a gift to have some of the attention go away," Regina said with a smile before returning to the mirror to pin her hair up.

"Look I know you are really tired of this and I promise you it won't be long before I'll take over, but just try to enjoy tonight, okay?" Snow said sadly. Regina nodded letting out the breath she had been holding. "happy birthday," She said before she let her go leaving the room.

"I promise you baby, I will get you a home that you'll love," She said putting both of her hands on her stomach. Her stomach wasn't showing much, it was nothing but a tiny, tiny baby bump.

Regina changed into her dress before she walked out on the balcony to watch all the people arriving at the palace. They were all there for her, to celebrate her and she knew none of them, had meet them once or twice, but knew nothing about them and _that_ she hated. Cause all she wanted was to just a have a small get together with the people she loved, but that was something she couldn't have. A queen needs to be celebrated by everyone in her kingdom, noble men and women have to give gifts and other kingdoms have to join in on the ball.

"There you are your majesty," She turned around when she heard the servants voice behind her. "I was looking for you, we need you at the ball room to greet your guests," She said while looking down.

"Miss Lauren I'll bring my wife down when she's ready," Robin said and that the servant nodded eagerly hurrying out of their bed chamber. Robin walked over to her planting a peck kiss on her lips before placing on her stomach.

"So how are my two girls doing today?" Robin asked with a smile.

"Two girls? Who says it's going to be a girl, might as well be a boy," She said smiling at how Robin just shook his head. "Why don't you want a boy?" She asked curiously.

"I do, I want a boy and girl, but I can't wait to see a little version of you," He said placing both of his hands on her stomach. "If she looks even a little bit like her mother she'll be absolutely stunning," He said making Regina blush, even after being married for 4 years he could do this to her.

"You want more kids?" She asked changing the subject.

"I want 10 kids and I want lots of grandkids too," Regina's eyes widened by these news, hoping he was joking.

"10 kids? Cause then I am afraid you'll have to find a new wife," She teased with a smirk, witch Robin only returned.

"Well that's fine, I am more then happy with the wife I have right now, and maybe because I love you so much I can go down to 8 kids," He said moving his hands from her stomach to her waist to push her back capturing her between him and the stone wall.

"Then I guess we have a lot of work to do," She smirked.

"Mmm… I'm looking forward to that, but I do believe a certain love of mine is having a ball thrown for her down stairs," He said and she sighed hoping they could just stay in their room for the day.

"Well that is one way to spoil a good moment," She said walking past him only to be stopped by him grabbing her wrist.

"I do believe that before you go down there I have a little early gift for you," He said reaching for a little box in his suit, giving it to Regina. She smiled at him before she turned her attention to the box slowly and carefully opening it. Inside the box were the letters: _R&R._

"I thought that your bracelet was missing something," He said helping her put the hang on her bracelet. "Which is why I got you his too," He said and gave her another letter: "_D_" She looked up at him a little confused. "I was thinking that if our baby is a boy we could name him Daniel and if it is a girl, Danielle," He said, Regina felt her heart skip a beat in disbelief.

"You'd do that for me?" She asked and Robin looked at her with a serious expression that said more than any words could ever say.

"Regina I know how much Daniel meant, _means _to you and he has always been there for you and helped you through everything and for that I will never be able to repay him. And if you want to, it will be more than an _honor_ to name my first born after him," he said before adding; "And you should know by now that there is _nothing_ that I wouldn't do for you," He said kissing her forehead. "I love you," He said.

"Thank you," She whispered closing her eyes for a second enjoying this moment, the sun shining brightly at the them, the child safely in her stomach, all of Robin's love surrounding her. "Now let's go to that stupid ball," She said with a laugh, when he lifted her up bridal style.

"What the queen wishes," He teased before kissing her. 

* * *

><p><strong>The calm before the storm is the only thing I can tell you ;-) <strong> 


	3. The birthday ball

**Hey Guys! Thank you all for the reviews! :D Here is chapter 3. Enjoy and I apologize for what I am about to do. Sorry...**

* * *

><p>Happy birthday!" Little John yelled as they approached him. The ballroom was filled with royal people and the most noble men in the kingdom and then there were the merry men and Tinkerbelle.<p>

"Thank you John," She smiled. John had always been so down to earth, they never hung out much, but she still loved him. It was and would always be Robin's best friend and he was a very good man. He was always nice and always looked out for her, even though she hated it, and she loved even more that living in a big castle with private servants hadn't changed him even a small bit.

"Do you want a drink?" John asked, but realized that she couldn't have one when she gave him a look. "Sorry," He said.

She looked around for a moment, well everyone seemed to having a good time in their big dresses and suits. The ballroom was all dressed up too, they had really made something out of it this year. She would never get used to it though, people celebrating her, until she meet Robin no one except her father and Daniel had really celebrated it and it had always been in secret. She had enjoyed her first birthday away from home, but it had been ruined by her mother too. And now she had been spending her birthdays here at a ball. She didn't mind much right now when people were just enjoying themselves, but she hated the part when she had arrived and everyone had cheered for her and Robin.

"Can i have this dance my love?" Robin asked bowing slightly throwing her the dimple smile she could never say no to.

"You can have any dance you want," She said taking his hand and letting him lead them out on the dance floor with everyone else. She didn't pay much attention to the music or lyrics. Robin always had a way to blur everything but them out. The way he held her, leaded her, the way he looked at her and the way his warmth made her shiver. It was a thing he had always been able to do and whenever she was in his arms everything around them always seemed to disappear.

"Did I tell you that you look especially beautiful tonight?" Robin said throwing his charming accent her way.

"You have to say that, I'm the mother of your future child. Wouldn't want to get on my bad side," She teased with a wink that made him pull her a little closer to him.

"On the contrary, I would love to get on your... bad side," he said with a mischievous smile, making her look around to make sure no one was listening.

"Robin," She hissed. They were in public and surely someone was looking at them after all they were the guests of honor and the king and queen of this kingdom. "We are in public, behave," She added, but he only smirked.

"I'm just making sure everyone knows that you are mine, in all ways," He said planting a long and warm kiss on her lips. "And we are young and you are pregnant, I think people are full aware that this is more than just politics," he added.

"Politics, _really_? I don't think anyone in here had ever thought that about us," she said. They had never hid what they felt about each other to others, at least not since they got married. Robin was the one thing Regina had done right in her life, the one person she loved so much she would do anything for him. And she knew with all of her heart that he felt the same way about her, about _them_.

"Can I steal your beautiful wife for a dance?" Regina turned around by the sound of his voice, jumping right into his arms.

"Daddy!" She yelled in happiness. She hadn't seen him for a few months, he had been out in the kingdom enjoying his freedom from her mother and she had seen him from a whole other light now that he didn't have to follow every rule her mother made.

"Happy birthday baby," He said kissing her cheek. "I can't believe my baby girl is 24 years old," he added.

"Well I definitely feel it, my feet and back are killing me," She said and made both of the guys laugh. She had chosen to wear 7inch killer heels even though Robin had warned her about it.

"Talking about hurting backs, are the rumors true? Am I going to be a grandfather?" He asked hopefully.

"Indeed you are," Robin said placing a hand on her stomach, he seemed to do that a lot lately and if he was this protective of his child already, she couldn't wait to see what he'd do when he or she was born, not to mention if it was a girl who had to go out with boys.

"I am so happy, are you happy with these news?" He asked them.

"I am, it is the best gift she could ever have given me and I already love this child so much," Robin said and Henry nodded turning his attention to Regina who only nodded. Honestly she was happy she was going to have a child with Robin and she was glad he was so happy, but she was nervous. She had grown up with a bad mother, what if she would be a bad mother too?

"Henry would you excuse us for a second," Robin said when he caught her silence, and before she could protest he was already leading her a little further away.

"What is wrong? Why aren't you happy that we are having a child?" He asked, he had realized he had been completely oblivious to how she felt about this, he had been to busy being happy.

"I… I am happy Robin, really," She said firmly. It wasn't a lie, she wanted nothing more than to have a child with the man she loved.

"But?" He pressed. He knew there was more to it than that. It was one thing Regina had learned over the years, that Robin could always see right through her mask.

"I guess I'm just a little nervous, you know that my mother wasn't a good mother and ruined my life," She said and before she got to complete her sentence Robin cut her off.

"Your mother is locked up, she is of no danger," He said. She nodded suddenly feeling a pang of dizziness. Her eyes blackening for a second. But she hid it not wanting to make Robin nervous.

"It's not that. It's just that I have never had a good mother, and I… I'm not sure I'll know how to.." He stopped her by letting out a breath of relief.

"It's just that," He said.

"Just that?! Robin this is serious," She said annoyed by his comment.

"No of course not I didn't mean it like that. I'm just glad you want the baby," He said. "And Regina I know you are going to be an amazing mother," He added.

"You can't possibly know that, what if I am terrible?" She said her shoulders dropping.

"Yes I can, cause you are an amazing mother to Snow, and you will be just as good with this baby. You are the most loving and caring person I have ever met, I know you will be a perfect mother and I promise you that we'll do this together every step of the way," He said and she could already feel some of the worry float away, and for the first time when she putted her hands on her stomach, she feelt her heart flutter at the feeling. The love she already had for her unborn son or daughter. Maybe Robin was right. Maybe undying love would be enough.

"I don't know how you do it, but you do. And for some reason you always know what words to use." She said smiling. "Thank you," She finished suddenly feeling the dizziness return, but this time she stumpeld back a Little.

"Regina?" Robin held her from Falling while she was trying to contain herself. "Are you alright?" He asked her

"Yes... I guess I'm just a Little tired," She said and before Robin got to answer they were both cut off.

"Well, well, well am I coming at a bad moment? You didn't expect me to stay away did you?" Regina looked up with startled eyes by the voice. A woman with red hair and green skin walked into the room. She was wearing a black dress and had a pointy had on.

"Who the hell are you?" Regina spat, but the other woman only grinned walking closer to the couple.

"Who you could have been," She said with a smirk. "I am going to cast the curse that will take us to a town where _I_ rule," She said.

"You do know the curse is suicide right? And why are you here?" Regina asked, she had never seen her before.

"Allow me to introduce myself I'm Zelena, your _half_ sister. And I am here to destroy your life," she said and instantly Robin stepped in front of her.

"What are you talking about, I'm an only child." Regina said looking at her father who looked just as confused as Regina.

"Well thought you'd say that, which is why i brought company, _mother_" She yelled and in an instant Cora was standing besides Zelena. The thoughts were flying in Regina's head. It couldn't be right? Why hadn't Cora told her? How did her mother get out? Why did her so called sister hate her?

"I've come here to destroy you after what you did to our mother, but don't worry as a birthday gift I'll let you go on with the thief of yours, but before you know it the curse will hit and you will wish you were never born, just as i wish you never were," Regina's heart sank. So her half sister hated her for being born, well this was messed up.

"If you do the curse you'll be destroyed," Regina said. There were so many things in her head right now, what would happen? where the hell did her sister have against her? and why the hell didn't she know about her sister before this moment? and she could feel herself get the dizziness back.

"You believed Rumples little display. The curse requires a pure heart, not necessarily you heart, _dear"_ Zelena said before disappearing in a cloud of smoke with Cora.

Regina could feel the dizziness become worse, this was way too much to take in at once. Her mother was free and they were all in danger agian. She had a sister? Who wanted to destroy her and she was feeling really bad right now.

"Regina are you okay?" Robin asked helping her stand as she was about to collapse a sudden pain coming from her stomach. _no._

"Robin the baby…" She crumbled in pain, wanting to scream. It felt like a thousand knives was cutting through her stomach. "Please help me," She begged between the screams that were now leaving her mouth.

"We need a help now!" Robin yelled helping Regina lay down. "It's okay baby, you are going to be okay. You are just stressed out, you need to relax and breath," He said trying to calm her down.

"No Robin something is wrong i can feel it, I have felt it all along," She cried trying to breath, but the pain was making it to hard and before she could do anyting everything turned Black.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all enjoyed it, please let me know what you think.<br>I'll be posting soon, so see ya all then. :D**


	4. The divorce

"Regina?" The sound of Tinkerbell's voice made her eyes flutter open from the unconscious state she had been in for the last few hours. Her memory was a blur and the light from above her was blinding.

"Tink, what happened? Are we going to the ball," She asked still unaware of the horrible things that had happened only short hours ago. But when her eyes got used to the light she could see Tinkerbell wasn't the only person in the room, in the corner were Snow and James, Snow looked like she had cried and James was embracing her. And Regina's mind wondered.

"Did something happen?" She asked and like a hit to her head flashbacks of last nights event filled her mind. The room turned colder and she felt heavier trying not to break down. She was afraid to ask, afraid of the truth, but inside she already knew the answer to her unasked question, so without being able to form any words she looked down at her stomach and up at Tink in wonder, and it was to her horror when Tink had a painful look in her eyes and nodded.

"I'm sorry, but you lost the baby," She whispered, but to Regina the words might as well have been yelled, and it felt like a slap to the face. Of course it wasn't Tinks fault in any way, but the words hurt so bad that she had to remember to breathe now that her tears were running freely. Her heart was beating fast and she could taste a horrible tase of blood and steel in her mouth. The baby was gone, she had finally accepted that there was nothing to be afraid of, she had finally admitted how much she already loved her unborn child. She already had a letter in her bracelet for what the name of their child would have been. Robin had finally… Robin. Oh no. She had seen how happy he had been that they were going to have a child, he had reacted so strongly and been so protective of his future son or daughter, he had loved their child endlessly. He had to be beyond broken.

"Robin" she cried out, her eyes searching for him, he wasn't in the room. He had to be mad, that was why, normally he wouldn't leave her side. He wasn't here, he had left her. She had killed his child, it was her fault and now she had lost him too. How could she ever come back from that?

"He is taking a walk, he has a lot on mind right now. But we will bring word that you have woken up." Tink said in a calm voice, but Regina could hear the sadness and nervous tone behind it.

She took a deep breath trying to process it. It wasn't fair, wasn't fair that her child had been taken from her. She was finally ready to be a mother, she was ready to have a family. She had been truly happy for the first time in a very long time and it had been ruined by her mother and sister again. Of course it wasn't fair to blame them for losing her child, but they had caused a lot of stress that hadn't helped the situation.

"Regina?" She looked in the direction the voice came from and was found by her fathers worried eyes.

"Daddy," She said breaking down, she couldn't hold it back anymore and in a second Henry was at her bedside throwing his arms around his broken daughter. Not that it helped anything, she was crying out loud now, but it helped to have her father there. It mended the wounds just a little bit.

"It's gonna be okay baby," He whispered soothingly as Regina cried in his arms, but it wasn't, she had felt it, felt something was off from the minute she knew she was pregnant, had a horrible feeling things would go wrong, but nothing had prepared her for how much this hurt. For how empty she felt inside already.

"Regina…" She looked up with wet eyes, Robin had walked into the room and everyone else was starting to leave. "Can we talk?" He asked, she couldn't make out any of his feelings, but she could feel his coldness, he wasn't acting like he used to.

"I'll be right outside baby," Her father said giving her a kiss on the forehead, before walking out of the room leaving Regina and Robin. Robin didn't walk over to her, just stared out of the balcony doors. He was leaving her, she knew it. He was blaming her for the loss of their child, she was sure of it and he had every right to be mad at her. She was mad at herself. And for a long time neither of them said anything until-

"Regina," Robin started his voice cutting through as if she had been thrown under ice water.

"You don't have to say it, I know…" She said putting her mask on. "It won't be easy given that we are a king and a queen, but it's only a matter of time before Snow will take over," Regina added standing up. Her heart was literally breaking and all she wanted was for him to comfort her, she felt like everything she had enjoyed and loved was falling apart and she couldn't do anything, but watch in horror.

"What are you talking about?" Robin asked his voice sounding even colder now and his eyes filled with a painful look that made her want to crawl under the blankets and never come out, just die alone.

"The divorce of course. I am trying to make it easier for you." She stated and was surprised when Robin's eyes widened. Wasn't it what he wanted? She had been so sure.

"I'm sorry," He said and this time she couldn't hold the tears back. It was what he wanted, she had hoped he'd say he didn't, hoped that he loved her enough, but she had been wrong and now she had lost the last piece of happiness she had. She could feel the dizziness crawl right back and before she could fall Robin ran to her and held her up moving both of them to sit on the bed.

"I can't do this," She said between sobs as he held her. "Please don't leave me, I can't survive without you," She cried and she felt Robin breath hit her.

"I would never leave you, Regina it is you who want that," She looked up to make sure she had heard right. Was she making this up? Was she that paranoid she had made herself think that he would leave her.

"But you hate me, for losing our child," She said and once more she let out a cry at the thought of their unborn baby.

"Regina look at me," He said and lifted her head carefully. "I do not in any way hate you neither am I mad at you. If I seem angry it is only at my self, I should have taken better care of you and I should have been here when you woke up… I have been a bad husband and that is why I would understand if you'd leave me." He said still holding her tight.

"But I lost our baby," She cried. "I know how much you loved him or her already. I took your happiness," She said, but Robin just shook his head embracing her tightly before letting go of her to look her in the eyes again.

"This is not your fault Regina, do not blame yourself, you didn't want this to happen and I would never blame you for something you don't even control. And yes I loved this child with all my heart, but we have a long and light future ahead of us," He said.

"But Robin what if I can't get pregnant again? It took so long to get pregnant the first time. What if i can never give you kids? I know how much you want that," She said crying at the realization that she might never be a mother, that she might never be able to give him what he wanted the most.

"Then we will just be you and me. Yes of course i want children and of course i wish for a big and loving family, but not if it's not with you. You are my family and I'd rather have 100 years only with you then I'd have 100 without you and a big family." She felt so relieved by his words, he truly loved her as much as she loved him.

"I love you," She whispered as he held her in his arms again.

"I love you Regina, don't ever doubt that. I will be here for you and we will get through this, I promise." He said.

"The curse! It's coming!" Robin and Regina both jumped at the sound of one of the merry men's yell. Looking out of the window were a cloud of green and blue magic colliding.

"No," Robin said with panic in his eyes holding his wife a little closer.

"Yes indeed it is," They heard a voice say and suddenly in front of them were the green skinned woman standing with a grin on her face.

"We will get through this, we will fight you. Cause together we can do anything, we have true love" Robin said still holding the crying Regina close.

"Well it is a good thing that in this new town you won't be able to remember each other, and what is true loves kiss without memory?" She said finishing off with an evil laugh.

smoke started filling the room making it hard to see each other. Regina was panicking everything was going wrong. How would they find each other if they didn't have their memory? Where were they going? Regina hadn't asked much about where the curse would take them except it didn't have magic.

"Robin!" She yelled as she felt him disappear out of her arms. She was searching panicky for him, but everything was a blur, a blank space and before she could even say his name once more everything went black.


	5. The helping hand

Regina woke up with a headache that could kill. She hadn't been feeling well the last few days, her job was a mess, her fiance was never there, her best friend had disappeared and she was stressed out about all of that wedding stuff.

"Regina honey? Are you home?" She heard her fiance yell from downstairs and with an unwilling sigh she made her presence known, it wasn't that she didn't love him. Okay maybe she wasn't really _in_ love with him, she had been in the start. He had been the most romantic guy in the whole world and she had held him so deep, but the second she had put the ring on her finger he had changed. He was so busy with his work and had become careless, even treated her like trash sometimes and she hated it. But she felt bound to him, her mother really liked him and she had said yes.

"What are you doing home? You are supposed to go to granny's and get us some dinner," He said annoyed. Regina sighed sitting up, of course she were. Maybe it wasn't so bad after all she'd get to be free from him for a little while.

"Of course Walden. I was just on my way out," She said as she stood up from the bed her headache still trying to end her. "I'll see you," She said as she passed by him glad he didn't stop her or say any more.

When had her life become like this? She was running in circles and she felt like a robot. Engaged to a man she no longer loved, working at the hostpital (in the children department), watching all the kids, but never going to have her own, Walden didn't want kids. Then there were the fact that she had lived in this town all her life, Storybrooke the town where the clock is frozen, that's what they say. She had lived here for longer than she could even remember, but still she had no friends in this town, made no contact with anyone here.

"Hey, can I get the usual?" She asked giving Granny the owner of the restaurant a smile. Regina loved cooking which was making eating at Granny's every single night even harder, but Walden didn't want home cooking, hated when the kitchen smelled of food and hated her food.

"Excuse me, can you tell me where I find the mayors office?" A voiced asked behind her and instantly she turned around to find a handsome stranger behind her. He was taller than her, he had dark blond hair, blue eyes and definitely a British accent.

"Sure it's two blocks down, turn right and walk a block, then turn left and walk three blocks and then turn right and three Blocks more, then you'll have it on your right hand," She said, but laughed when the man looked even more confused.

"If you don't mind waiting I can show you, I'm going the same way anyway," She offered. Boy was she going to be in trouble later, but a little time spend with someone else then Walden was priceless.

"Thank you very much, I'd love that," He said throwing her a dimpled smile. "I'm Robin, Robin Locksley," He held a hand out.

"Regina Mills," She said shaking his hand. There was something about this Robin, something she couldn't explain a familiar feeling, almost like… _Home_. "So are you new in town?" She asked.

"No, my wife and I live at the outskirts of town, but we never really get out much and never to fancy places like the mayors office," He said with a laugh that made her smile.

"That explains why I haven't seen you before," She said smiling feeling a little awkward when he just started at her, but to her luck Granny placed the to go bags only short moments after breaking the glanzing. "So are you ready?" Regina asked.

"If you are," He said following her out of granny's. For short moments none of them said a word just walked in silence until the conversation started going, it came so naturally that anyone who would have meet them on the way would have thought they were best friend and had known each other forever, it even felt like that to them.

"So when are you getting married?" He asked when she mentioned her fiance, her heart dropped as she was brought back to reality.

"Ehm… Next week actually," She said looking down while taking a deep breath. "But I still have lots of things to do and my fiance has run into trouble at work," She said with a sigh.

"Well if there is anything I can help you with, let me know," He said with a big smile. Maybe he could take some of the suffering off? Ethically it was wrong given that she had just met him, but he felt so familiar and for a reason she couldn't explain she had a big amount of trust to this almost stranger.

"I might actually take you up on that offer. I have some heavy lifting tomorrow and I could really use a pair of strong arms," She said hoping she wasn't overstepping.

"I'd love to help," He said. "My meeting was canceled anyway so it would be nice to do something," He added with a wink that made her heart race.

"Well then it's a date," She blushed when she realized how that sounded. "I mean… You know a…I'm getting married," She said feeling so stupid she couldn't come up with a word for it and instead she just humiliated herself in front of him.

"We can call it a date as new friends," He said with a grin. "And you told me," He said with a smirk as they arrived at the mayors office.

"Well here it is," She said pointing at it, Robin nodded and for a moment they just stood awkwardly staring at each other.

"Well it was nice meeting you," He said after a moment, "And I'll see you tomorrow at granny's?" He asked.

"Yes sure I'll be there at 12," She said as she started to walk away. "And Robin you might wanna wear some warm clothing,," She said with a wink when he looked smiled in confusion at her. "See you," She said turning around to leave Robin.

Robin started as she left him. _See you. _He thought to himself taken a back about how she was making him feel. She was so familiar, so nice and funny and for some reason he felt an urge to just have her in his arms and as wrong as it was to kiss her. He shouldn't feel this way, cursed himself to stop, he was married. But still his heart was begging him to see her again. And he couldn't wait.

* * *

><p>At 12 o'clock exactly Regina arrived at Granny's to find Robin sitting at a bar stool drinking a cup of coffee waiting for her. She smiled as she walked over to him.<p>

"Well, well nice meeting you here mr. Locksley," She teased as she sat down beside him like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Well if it isn't the beautiful Regina Mills," He said back kissing her hand. "Are you ready to go milady?" He asked finishing the last of his coffee.

They drove out to the woods were Regina had already drove all the things they needed to move over there. Walden and her was having an outdoors wedding. It was summer so the wood were a beautiful green and it was hot outside most of the time.

"We are in the woods?" Robin said confused when Regina nodded. "An outdoor wedding," He said in realization as he noticed the tent, and a little further away what would be the aisle.

"You look surprised," She pointed out leading them into the tent were the things they needed to move out were.

"I just didn't take you as much of a an outdoors person," He said and almost walked into her when she stopped walking turning around to look at him.

"Well I am. I love the smell forest and the sound of birds and the sun isn't so bad either," she said and loved the way he smiled at her.

"Well you are just full of nice surprises then," He said catching her eyes as they both realized that they were only a breath away from each other. His eyes flicking to her lips and back up to her eyes and for a long moment they stood there, until Regina cleared her throat.

"We should probably get going if we want to finish before nightfall," She said hating that she would have to move away from him.

"You're probably right," He said neither of them taking a step away for long moments. "Let's get to it," He said picking the first thing he could find up. "Where do you want this?" He asked with a dimpled smile, that made her laugh.


End file.
